A Change Of Heart
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lily Evans starts her last year at Hogwarts along with her arch nemesis James Potter. What will happen along the way? Will love blossom or will Lily contiune to hate James Potter?
1. Post Summer

**Chapter 1: Post Summer**

Lily Evans was walking through a platform crammed with people. _Where are they_? She thought to herself as she stood on tip toe looking over the crowd. Suddenly she saw a familiar brunette head and she ran towards her.

"Hey! Evangeline!" She shouted. "Over here!"

Evangeline Wright turned to turn to look at whoever was yelling her name. When she saw her friend she grinned and started to walk towards her.

"Hey," She responded giving Lily a massive hug. "Good summer?" She asked letting her go.

"Horrible! My sister Petunia got married to a real jerk named Vernon Dursley. So all in all, my summer wasn't exactly a picnic in the park. " Lily shrugged. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Sorry about your summer though." The two girls headed towards the scarlet steam engine. "Where do you reckon-" She had barely gotten the words out before another voice was heard calling out their names.

"Charlotte, mon amie!" Lily shouted giving her a giant hug. "We've ya been?"

"Got caught up first what's up with the French?"

"I took a French course in the holidays." Lily said. "What held you up?"

"Mum refused to let me leave without getting Katelyn on board first" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Well it is her first time going to Hogwarts." Evangeline reasoned as they began walking towards the scarlet steam engine.

"Yeah well you didn't hear her," Charlotte imitated her mother's voice. "Make sure she makes it to Hogwarts okay, make sure she knows where all her classes are, make sure she is okay. Man, you think she was scared!"

They all laughed.

"Well we better get aboard!" Lily said clapping her hands together.

They all jumped aboard the train and headed down corridor looking for an empty compartment. Half way down they found James Potter and his friends sitting in a compartment. James was staring out the window while the others were obviously plotting something that Lily didn't want to know about.

"Let's keep walking." Lily muttered when she noticed Evangeline wanted to stop and talk.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Evangeline mumbled with a sour expression but didn't push it any further.

"Potter." Charlotte said out of the corner of her mouth.

Evangeline gave that "Oh yeah!" look before following her best friend down the corridor with her other best friend trailing behind. "The infamous couple! Bet you ten gallons they get together by the end of the year!"

"I'll take that bet my friend and I think that the others will take it as well!"

"Goody!

Lily glared at them.

"Well I'm betting you will lose that bet because the time I get together with Potter is the day hell freezes over!"

"Well, aren't you touchy!" Charlotte said.

Unfortunately for Lily, the only available compartment was the one next to The Marauders. Lily didn't stop muttering until she had sat down and put away her bag. Evangeline, still looking a little sour, got out the Daily Prophet and began to read the front page.

"So, where is Katelyn going to sit?" Lily asked Charlotte, almost laughing.

"Probably with Jade, our next door neighbour's kid." She added when she saw the puzzled expression on Lily's face.

They heard a whistle and the train began to move.

"Off to another year of Hogwarts!" Charlotte yelled happily while clapping her hands.

"Do you have to say that _every _year?" Evangeline asked behind her newspaper.

"Yes, I do. It's a tradition." Charlotte said pointedly.

And like always, Evangeline didn't have an answer to that.

After a few minutes, Lily remembered her Head Girl duties.

"Uh, guys, I gotta go." She said standing up.

"Why in Merlin's name do you have to leave your two best friends?" Charlotte asked while Evangeline looked at Lily over her paper.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. Charlotte always liked to make things more dramatic, even the simple things. It was often very entertaining.

Lily, however, was getting out her Head Girl badge.

"Didn't I tell you that I was made Head Girl?" Lily asked in disbelief, showing them her badge.

"You may have mentioned it." Evangeline said, obviously thinking about it.

"Well, I got to go and meet the Head Boy." Lily said.

"Who do you reckon Dumbledore made Head Boy?" Evangeline asked.

"Remus Lupin? Frank Longbottom?" Charlotte suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, guess I'm about to find out." Lily said sliding the compartment door open.

Outside, Lily could hear someone standing up in The Marauders compartment. Maybe Lupin _did _get made Head Boy, Lily thought as she walked down to the front of the train. She recognised a couple of other people walking down the hallway: Arnold Mackinnon, Andy and Amelia Bones and a few others. Clearly, these were this year's prefect but where was the Head Boy? Lily slid the Head Compartment open and sat down, waiting.

A minute later the compartment door open and Lily felt her mouth drop at who was standing it the doorway.

James Potter was sitting in his compartment, staring out the window. This was the year he thought; this was the year that he was going to prove to Lily Evans that he is suitable enough to date her. He had messed up plenty of times before but this time it was going to be different. He had a plan and it was going to be put into motion as soon as he saw her.

"Are you even listening to us Prongs?" Sirius Black asked pulling James out of his daydream.

"What?" James said sitting up to face Sirius.

"Not even listening, that's low." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Probably thinking about Evans." Remus Lupin said quietly not looking up from his potions book.

"What was that?" Sirius said sharply, turning his head to look at Lupin.

"Nothing." Remus said quickly.

"I heard him!" Squeaked Peter Pettigrew from the corner. "Something about Lily…" He trailed off.

"What?" Sirius demanded. "Thinking about a girl while planning? That has never happened before!"

"Padfoot my friend, this isn't any girl: it's Lily Evans!" James snapped.

"Prongs, if I haven't said it by now, I'll probably never do it," Sirius said with a sigh. "That girl is not into you. She's made that quite clear."

"One day she will." James muttered darkly. "I haven't given up hope."

"As well you shouldn't." Sirius said slapping him on the back.

"But you just said a minute ago-" James started but was interrupted by Sirius.

"I never said I wasn't hoping you two wouldn't get together. You make a fine couple!"

"Yeah," James said leaning back into his seat with a grin. "We do, don't we?"

The train started to move. It was about then when James remembered.

"Uh guys, I gotta go!" He said quickly standing up.

"Good luck." Remus called from behind his book as James left the compartment.

As James moved along the corridor his thoughts returned to Lily. Maybe if he found her compartment he would be able to strike up a conversation with her. This year he had something on his side that will prove to Lily that he had matured.

Once outside he noticed Evangeline Wright and Charlotte Derwood sitting in a compartment by themselves. Evangeline was reading the Daily Prophet while talking to Charlotte. As James watched them, Charlotte let out a laugh, it was then when he noticed Lily's things sitting next to Charlotte. If they were there, then were was Lily?

As he opened the door, both of them looked up.

"Hey Potter." Evangeline said pleasantly.

"Hey, I was looking for Lily. Have you by any chance know where she ran off too?"

"Yeah, she left about a couple of minutes ago. Some stuff to do." Charlotte said.

"Thanks you two." James said sliding the door shut.

As he slid the door shut he could have sworn he heard Evangeline asked Charlotte something. Something along the lines of "Do you think he is going to ask her out again?" with Charlotte shrugging.

James continued along to the front of the train and slid open the Head Compartment. The Head Girl was already sitting there. It didn't take another look to know who was sitting there. He would recognise her any day.

It was Lily Evans.

**A/N: So this is my first HP fanfic. I hope this is a good start. This is in honour of the last HP film (which I saw today, v good). I know the first chapter is short but bare with me. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter and will contiune to enjoy the rest of the story which I shall upload soon. So please review!**


	2. Head Boy And Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP, all rights to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Two: Head Boy And Girl**

"James Potter." Lily muttered as though she couldn't believe it. "How on _Earth _did you get appointed Head Boy? Did Dumbledore have a laps in judgement?"

"Beats me." James shrugged, sitting down next to her. "Perhaps he had finally gone off his rocker as so many students have been saying for years…."

The corner of Lily's mouth twitched.

"Well, Dumbledore has his reasons I guess." Lily sighed. "Well I think we better go and tell the Prefects what they need to do." She added standing up.

"Okay." James said, also standing up.

They went over to the compartment right next to them. A bunch of fifth year students were sitting around, chatting to each other. James cleared his throat and they all looked up, expectedly.

"Right so," James began. "My name is James Potter and I shall be your Head Boy this year. This is Lily Evans, who will be our Head Girl. We both congratulate you all on becoming Prefects. Not everyone becomes a Prefect, so naturally it is something to be proud of. Now as you are all aware that He Who Must Not Be Named is about and Dumbledore has requested that the Prefects do their duty and patrol the school on a daily rotation. Both House Prefects from each house will be patrolling on a certain day and we, Lily and I, will be patrolling on another day. Weekends are free as the teachers patrol those days. Punishments as a Prefect are the same as the Heads except they cannot give out big punishments like fifty house points or a month's worth of detentions."

"Have I missed anything?" James added looking at Lily who was staring at him in shock.

Lily managed to process James' question just in time.

"N-No. I think you've covered it all." She said in a small voice.

"Right," James said returning his attention back to the group of students before him. "Now you have to patrol the corridors a bit and stop and any nonsense. Lily and I will be joining you as well, so if you have any questions, just come and find us."

The Prefects all stood and ambled out of the room. Lily still continued to gaze at James in disbelief. James chuckled to himself; he liked having that effect on Lily. Expect the unexpected, he thought as they too, excited the compartment.

"I think I'm going to change." Lily said after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too." James agreed as they walked down the corridor.

They hadn't walked ten paces before they heard a bang.

"Padfoot." James muttered and he quickened his pace with Lily jogging to catch up.

"Padfoot!" James shouted and as he did Sirius Black appeared holding a bag behind his back filled with long circular objects that Lily was sure were fireworks.

"'ello Prongs!" He said, looking him right in the eye. "How was the meeting with the rest of the Prefects?"

"Sirius-" Lily began but James cut her off saying "I got this."

"Padfoot, you cannot blow stuff up!" He said advancing on his friend. "You're my mate but that does not mean you can mess about!"

Lily looked taken aback. Was James Potter really stopping his best friend messing about? There was something new about _this _James Potter and Lily liked this new and improved James Potter. Grown and matured, that's what she liked to see.

"Prongs, buddy-"

"Go away and stop fighting first years! They are nervous enough as it is!" James snapped.

Sirius looked upset but retreated back into his compartment.

"Sorry about Padfoot," James said as soon as Sirius was out of sight. "Sometimes he can't handle himself."

"It's okay." Lily said.

She was definitely liking this new James Potter. Lets hope he can keep it up, she thought as they continued down the corridor.

"See ya in a bit!" James said as they reached their compartment.

Lily waved feebly before heading into her compartment and sitting down, staring into space.

"What's up with you?" Evangeline asked as she noticed Lily's expression.

Lily didn't answer; instead she kept staring into thin air, thinking about what had happened. Evangeline and Charlotte looked at each other.

"Uh, Lily?" Charlotte said waving her hand in front of her face. "Anyone in there?"

"What?" Lily turned and looked at them.

Both had concerned expressions.

"What?" Lily said again, sounding more annoyed.

Evangeline leaned back into her chair, looking smug. Charlotte caught her eye, Evangeline grinned at her. Charlotte looked a little lost for a moment before realisation dawned upon her. She grinned back at Evangeline.

"Really, what is it?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"Someone likes the new Head Boy." Evangeline said with a smirk.

"Ew, no!" Lily said looking disgusted.

"She blushed!" Charlotte said dramatically pointing.

"Stop it guys!" Lily said, looking embarrassed.

"By the way who _is _the new Head Boy?" Charlotte asked.

"Lily?" The compartment door opened to reveal James Potter and Charlotte's question was answered. "You ready for patrol?"

Both Evangeline and Charlotte grinned. Lily shot them a look that said "Shut up now or else." before turning her attention to James.

"Give me a sec." Lily said to James and he nodded before sliding the compartment door shut.

"James Potter. _The_ James Potter. Never thought this day would come." smirked Evangeline.

"Shut up!" Lily said to her before getting changed into her school robes and pinning her Head Girl badge to her chest.

All this time, Charlotte and Evangeline kept sending grins to each other. Lily wished they didn't. She wasn't even sure if she even liked him. Sure, he was good looking enough but his personality, now _that's _a different story. But when he was making that speech and telling Sirius off, Lily was sure that the old James may have matured into the new James and Lily liked the new James.

"James Potter." Evangeline said one last time before Lily exited the compartment, rolling her eyes.

Cannot believe they think I like him, okay he has matured and deflated his head and has those dreamy eyes, stop it Lil! You don't like him, okay?

"What kept ya?" James asked as she emerged from her compartment.

"Oh Charlotte and Evangeline wanted to know who was Head Boy." Lily said, setting off with him down the corridor.

James accepted this and continued walking. It was a moment before he spoke again.

"Were they surprised to find out it's me?"

"Yeah, I reckon." Lily answered.

After a while they found themselves at the very end of the train. Nothing had happened, well except for the fact that Lily issued a warning to a Slytherin fifth year about bullying younger students.

However the most interesting thing didn't happen until they were on the way back to their compartment after a couple of hours of patrolling. They came across a Slytherin seventh year student, but it was just any: it was Severus Snape, Lily's old friend. After calling her a Mudblood, Lily wanted nothing to do with him and therefore severed all ties with him. She hated him now but maybe not as much as James.

Snape was talking to a few of his friends, they were just hovering in the corridor. Lily recognized a few of them: Avery, Mulicbur and Nott. Lily loathed all of them. As they walked by, the Slytherins all turned to look at them with a menacing glare.

Lily found it odd that all James did was throw them a filthy look before continuing walking with Lily. Where was his wand? I thought he would have drawn it by now and threaten them in some way but instead he isn't doing anything.

We found ourselves back at our compartments a couple of hours later. In that time we had to tell off a fifth year Slytherin and a third year Hufflepuff for duelling, a second year Ravenclaw for trying to smuggle in illegal objects and three sixth year Gryffindors for doing something illegal that Lily did not want to know about.

Lily sound found herself outside her compartment in what seemed no time at all. James bade her farewell before opening his compartment and Lilly's hers. As soon as she stepped in she noticed her other friend Alice Summers was sitting in the compartment, chatting to Charlotte and Evangeline. Lily smiled as she sat down next to Charlotte.

"So?" Alice grinned, looking at Lily. "Is what I hear true?"

Lily's grinned faulted. She knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Evangeline, can you do me a favour?" Lily asked causally.

"Yeah what?" She asked.

"Shut up!" Lily said throwing one of her Defence Against The Dark Arts books at her.

Everyone laugh when it hit her in her arm.

"Sheesh, tell one little story and get hit in the arm with a book. What is this world coming to?" Evangeline said.

Everyone, even Lily laughed.

"So, what is everyone planning to do in their NEWT year?" Alice asked, clapping her hands together and looking eager.

"Well," Charlotte began. "I thought I would start the year off with a bit of studying you know? Just for a spot of fun. Around December, instead of celebrating Christmas, I could do more studying. By Easter, I thought I would move into more studying."

Everyone laughed again. Lily would laugh even more if Charlotte actually _did _all that. Alice looked out the window.

"We're nearly there!"

"Great!" Charlotte said. "I'm staving!"

**A/N: I know it's short but I hope u enjoy it. (It's about time I uploaded something) Please REVIEW!**


	3. The Feast

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill, I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (a genius)

**Chapter Three: The Feast**

The Hogwarts Express soon came to a sudden stop at Hogsmede Station. Lily and her friends grabbed their trunks and pets and jumped out of the train.

"Ooh, this year is going to be good." Charlotte commented as their carriage lurched forward towards the school.

"Why?" Alice and Lily both asked.

"You and Potter as the Heads." smirked Charlotte.

Lily blushed but didn't say anything, she knew that Charlotte would keep this up but if Lily didn't give her any reaction perhaps she would get sick of it after a while. Well, it was certainly worth it. Anything to shut Charlotte up.

They got to the Great Hall several minutes later. Lily kept looking at Charlotte who kept smirking. Only God knew what ridiculous idea she was thinking, if she entered her mind, it would probably be a dark place. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and Lily looked up at the High Table where all the teachers sat. The usual teachers were there like Sprout and Flitwick and in the very centre of the table sat Albus Dumbledore: the greatest wizard of all time. It was very hard to not feel safe while in the present of Dumbledore, after all, he was the only one that You-Know-Who was afraid of.

"Wish they would hurry up with the Sorting!" Charlotte complained.

Lily was about to open her mouth to remind her friend that patience was a virtue but at that very moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led a long line of students.

"Man," Evangeline whispered to her friends. "Is it just me or are they getting smaller?"

"Or maybe we're getting bigger." Alice said.

"True, very true."

McGonagall led the students up to the Head Table where a hat stood on a three legged stool. Many of the students were giving it puzzling looks. Lily couldn't blame them; the hat was clearly a mystery to all those students that came from Muggles. The brim opened wide and the Hat began to speak.

_Oh, I may not look much to you,_

_But listen to what I do,_

_I'll sort you, you'll see,_

_And I'll place you where you're ought to be._

_I've sorted hundreds when a student tries me on,_

_To many to count,_

_I've never been wrong,_

_On any account._

_All you have to do is try me on,_

_And I'll tell you where you belong,_

_In any of the houses – four_

_Where I'm sure, you'll help settle the score. _

_You may be in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_Where the others look in awe,_

_At their cleverness,_

_And their wittiness._

_What about in Hufflepuff,?_

_Where they are just and loyal?_

_Who will save you from any kinds of toil._

_Or perhaps in brave Gryffindor? _

_Those Gryffindors could truly be your saviours,_

_Those Gryffindors are indeed courageous,_

_And where you'll find true trust. _

_Or yet in devious Slytherin,_

_Where they won't turn you in,_

_As you'll make you true friends,_

_Even if they use any means you achieve their ends._

_So listen to what I have to say,_

_Because it will be useless another day,_

_Although I may divide you all,_

_And I may help put up a wall,_

_Remember your friends,_

_Remember how they've shown you no ends,_

_Division is our greatest enemy,_

_So don't take this warning lightly._

_I've seen a lot in my time,_

_But nothing that has happened,_

_Can compare what is happing in this lifetime,_

_So what which side will you choose?_

_So put me on, do not be afraid,_

_Just because I'm different to the rest,_

_Do not be unswayed,_

_As this is no test,_

_So where will you wind up?_

_Which house will get an extra member?_

_Guess you will have to wait and see,_

_Because as you never know,_

_Even if you can't see clearly,_

_So I'll put on a little show,_

_And I'll tell you so,_

_That you are in safe hands,_

_Even though I have none,_

_I'll unravel your thoughts,_

_I'll make them come undone,_

_So where will you be?_

_So Just put on me,_

_And I'll see,_

_Where your ought to be._

The whole hall began to clap. The Sorting Hat bowed to each of the tables before becoming still once again. McGonagall brought out a long list of parchment and began to read out names.

"Anderson, Carter."

A small skinny boy with fair hair stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. The brim opened wide.

"_Ravenclaw!_" shouted the hat.

Carter Answer ran to the Ravenclaw table as McGonagall read out the next name.

"Baxter, Jeremy."

"_Gryffindor." _

Lily and her friends clapped loudly as Jeremy joined their table.

"When do you reckon Katelyn is?" Lily asked Charlotte as Kathryn Clearwater joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Coming up, look there she is!" Evangeline said pointing to a girl near the front.

Katelyn spotted them and waved. Lily and her friends waved back as Warren Craves became a Slytherin.

"Dawson, Juliet."

"_Gryffindor!_"

The whole Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Juliet Dawson sat down just a few places from Potter and his gang. Then it was Katelyn's turn.

"Derwood, Katelyn."

Charlotte was tense as her sister placed the Sorting Hat on her head. There was a pause before the Hat shouted:

"_Gryffindor!_"

Charlotte clapped the loudest as her sister sat down opposite her.

"Good job sis!" Charlotte said.

"Thanks." Katelyn said as Nicholas Jackal became a Hyfflepuff.

"Hurry up McGonagall!" Charlotte whined or as close to a whining as possible because Charlotte 'never' whines.

She received a well earned rolling of the eyes from Evangeline. Lily just sniggered, it was like this every year.

The Sorting continued. Lily kept checking her watch to see how much longer it has to go. After what seemed the twelfth time, Lily swore it had stopped working. Finally after Michal Zandor became a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Now I have a few things to tell you before all of you get too immersed into the feast to pay any attention."

"Like the Marauders." Charlotte grinned at her friends.

"Now firstly: Mr Filch has me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the corridors and that the list of forbidden items is available in his office should anyone wish to check it. If anyone wishes to play for their house teams should contact their Heads of Houses and thirdly first years should note that the forest on the ground is forbidden to all pupils." Dumbledore beamed down onto them. "Now, tuck in."

The plates in front of them suddenly became filled with food.

"Yes!" Charlotte cried as she grabbed a huge stack of food and placing it on her plate.

Lily just rolled her eyes as she reached for the sausages.

After the feast they trampled up, one by one, up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where the Fat Lady sat, in her portrait, waiting for them.

"Password?" she asked the four girls.

"Uh…." Alice began and quickly turned to Lily.

Lily, at that present time, hadn't been paying attention. She had been wondering what had cause James Potter, the head trouble maker in the school, to change all of a sudden. For some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Lily!" Alice continued when she had noticed that Lily had not being paying attention.

"What?" Lily said jumping and snapping out of her thoughts.

"What's the new password?" Evangeline asked.

"What makes you think I know it?"

For an answer, she tapped her Head Girl Badge.

"Oh right! The password is Bowtruckles."

"Correct!" the Fat Lady said as she swung open.

They weren't the first ones back, Lily observed as her eyes fell upon some students by the fire and some playing games like Gobstones, Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess.

"Fancy turning in?" she asked them and they nodded.

They all headed up to their usual dormitories. Their friend Mary Macdonald had already unpacked, in her pyjamas and was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Is that one of the books I lent ya Mary?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Mary said without looking up.

"What book is that?" Alice asked.

"Stormbreaker by Anthony Horowitz. It's actually really good."

"I love those series." Lily said unpacking her pyjamas.. "One of my favourites."

"Is it a series?" Mary asked looking up.

"Yeah, there is like seven more."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

Ten minutes later, all five girls were in bed fast asleep except for the redhead of the group. Lily kept turning over in her sleep. She had noticed that James had been looking slightly at her throughout the feast. But what about what happened on the train?

I'll never understand James Potter, Lily thought before going on sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late posting - been busy with Mock Exams. Hopefully I will post again soon but it might not happen as I have finals very soon and I am currently trying to study.  
>But please Review =)<strong>


	4. Dumbledore And The Heads

**Disclaimer:** No, own nothing

**Chapter 4: Dumbledore And The Heads**

Lily was the first to awake the next morning and the first in the Great Hall that morning. Lily had awoken in a panic: somehow, the idea that she was late had gotten into her head and so Lily had dressed like a mad person and had ran to the Great Hall like a manic. It wasn't until she had reached the Great Hall and had noticed she was the first there and the time was only seven in the morning did Lily think that maybe she was a little too early. As soon as he saw her, Dumbledore grinned.

"Ah, Miss Evans!" he said loudly. "Do come in! I believe you are the first to join us!"

"Yes Professor." Lily answered walking rather nervously towards the Staff Table. "I do believe I am."

"Well, have a large breakfast: I'm sure you'll need it for your day ahead. Professor McGonagall," He said turning to her. "What does Miss Evans have on her timetable today? Nothing to bad I hope!" he added smirking.

McGonagall didn't answer instead gave her timetable with a small smile playing around her mouth. Lily took the piece of parchment and saw that she had Transfiguration first followed by Charms, then after break was double Potions (dammit, still with the Slytherins!) and the after lunch she had Defence Against The Dark Arts and then to round the day off, Lily noticed she had a study break.

"Good day?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes Professor."

"Oh by the way Miss Evans," she turned back to him. "Congratulations I believe are in order for becoming Head Girl."

"Thanks Professor." Lily said deciding it would be best not to question his choice of Head Boy.

"Also, can you and Mr Potter meet me in my office after dinner? I have something to show you." Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Yes sir!" Lily said.

Lily then turned around and took a seat. Casually, she grabbed some toast and began putting eggs on them. Half an hour later, Lily had finished breakfast and went up to get her books and her bag for Transfiguration. Noise erupted from the Entrance Hall and Lily noticed the rest of the school had decided to come to breakfast at last. It was in Transfiguration class that Lily's friends had decided to join her.

"There you are!" Charlotte said, exasperated.

"Where in Merlin's name, have you been?" Evangeline asked.

"Where've been looking for you all morning!" Alice said.

Lily explained her quite hysterical, in Charlotte's opinion, morning.

"So what do you reckon Dumbledore wants?" Mary asked waving her wand at her lizard she was supposed to be transfiguring into a rabbit but failing miserably.

"Beats me." Lily said tapping her lizard and with a small pop, the once lizard, was now a fluffy white bunny snuffling at her notes.

"Very good Miss Evans." Came Professor McGonagall's voice from behind them. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Lily looked rather pleased while her friend Mary certainly did not. By the end of the lesson, Lily quickly packed up and ran to catch up with James and his friends.

"Oy! Potter!" She yelled.

James turned so fast you would have though he had moved at the speed of light.

"Yes Evans?" He asked trying to sound casual but Lily knew he was thinking something along the lines of "Oh my God, Evans is talking to me, to _me_!"

"Can we walk and talk while we head to Charms?" Lily asked catching up to him.

"Of course!" He said with his eyes glinting.

Carefully, Lily explained what Professor Dumbledore had said. James listened and nodded.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall shall I?" She asked him as they reached Flitwick's classroom.

"Alright then." He said grinning and turning around to sit with his friends.

Lily smirked and walked towards he friends. Charms was the ideal classroom to hold a conversation. Everyone was too interested in their work to pay any attention to what anyone else was doing. As soon as Lily took her usual seat next to Evangeline and Charlotte, all her friends began asking questions about what had just happened. Lily raised her hands to silence them and in a very small voice, she told them what she had told Potter.

"Well if Potter is involved then I reckon it's something to do with the Heads." Alice said flicking her wand at the poster in front of her.

They were practicing some old spells today. This lesson they were going over Permanent Sticking Charms, Imperturbable Charms and Unbreakable Charms.

"Yeah, I thought of that too." Lily said waving her wand at her poster before her.

Lily lowered her wand to check if it had indeed stuck to the backboard they were practicing on.

"Is it on there?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Ten minutes before we change." Professor Flitwick's voice made them all jump. "I except everyone to have finished by then at least."

Forty minutes later, they were all emerging from Charms for break. Lily kept looking over at Potter and his mates. They were huddled together by the lake. Lily wondered what they were up to. Something she didn't want to know about probably.

"Lily, why are you staring at Potter again?" Alice asked.

"What?" Lily broke her stare and looked at her friends. "I'm not. Just zoned out."

She could see that her friends knew she was lying but didn't push it.

"Oh look!" Alice said rather excited. "There's Frank!"

Alice quickly fixed her hair and walked rather quickly towards the boy she had pointed to. He smiled when he saw her and put his arm around her.

"Don't you just love, love?" Charlotte said with a smile as Frank kissed Alice.

They all grinned.

"Did you hear they already made plans to move in together after Hogwarts?" Mary said.

They all nodded.

"They've grown up so fast!" Evangeline said, pretending to be a teary-eyed mother.

They all laughed.

"Come on," Lily said as she heard a bell ring. "That's the bell. Double Potions."

The rest of the day passed in the same manner as the morning. They received more or less the same amount of homework as they expected and by study period, Lily was completely hung up on why James Potter wasn't acting the way he was acting.

Instead of hexing people just for the fun of it, he was walking down the corridors chatting with people he knew. Instead of congratulating a student, if they had just done a very successful prank, he was telling them off. Lily was completely amazed at this. Also, as if it was an added bonus, James had only talked to her twice today: once about Dumbledore's meeting and asking (rather politely she had noticed and without any hints of romance) if he could borrow some ink as Sirius had stolen his. Lily could not simply work out what had causes James Potter to change all of a sudden.

"Lily? Isn't the point of study period is to study?" Alice asked once again pulling Lily out of her daydreams.

"What?" Lily turned around to look at her.

They were in Professor Vector's classroom for their study break. Charlotte was re-reading her potions book, Evangeline was doing her Transfiguration essay and Alice had stopped halfway through her Potions homework. Lily looked down at her blank paper. She noticed she hadn't even started hers.

"You okay Lily?' Alice asked peering into her face. "You seem kind of distracted lately. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Lily said dipping her quill into her inkpot. "Everything is just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Lily snapped back as she wrote her introduction.

Alice rolled her eyes as she went back to her homework.

Dinner pasted without any more mention of James Potter which Lily was relieved by. She had already wasted her day thinking about him and she didn't want her dinner wasted as well. After half an hour of dinner, Lily noticed James getting up from the table. I guess he was done and was ready to meet up with her. Lily also got up and received good luck wishes from her friends. After a few seconds of looking, Lily spotted James leaning on the Grand Staircase, waiting for her. As Lily made her way towards him, he grinned and Lily swore she returned it.

"Well," James said as soon as Lily had made her way towards him. "Shall we do this?"

Lily nodded and they made their way towards Dumbledore's office. Once again, Lily wondered what Dumbledore wants with them.

"So," James said trying to strike up a conversation. "Have you done Slughorn's essay yet?"

"I started it in Study and I'm going finish it after this. You?"

"Nah," James said. "I'm going to do it in Study tomorrow."

Lily nodded. She could not believe she was having another civil conversation with James. She hadn't yelled, he hadn't asked her out, she hadn't thrown a book at him and he hadn't made a move on her. What is this world coming to?

They soon moved on to the Transfiguration homework. Lily found it that he was actually easy to talk to, just as easy as talking to any of her friends. The topic of Transfiguration took them all the way towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Lily realised she didn't know the password.

"Uh, Potter?" She asked them. "Do you know the password?"

"No, I don't." He said looking at the Gargoyle. "Guess we'll have to wait for Professor Dumbledore to collect us."

"What if he is already inside waiting for us?" Lily said, her heart sinking horribly.

James opened his mouth to speak but a voice from behind them answered their question.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Miss Evans!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Lily said.

"It must be!" James said grinning.

Professor Dumbledore waltzed into view. He eyes twinkled down upon them.

"Shall we?"

They nodded. Dumbledore pivoted on his feet and began walking down the corridor. Lily and James looked at each other.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Lily started nervously. "Aren't we going up to your office?"

"No we aren't." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Follow me."

Lily and James looked at each other again before running to catch up. They followed Dumbledore down to the sixth floor, through a door Lily never knew existed and down the corridor. They were in a long corridor that connected to quite a few different corridors. Dumbledore led them down about halfway before he stopped in front of a painting of handsome looking knight who had a phoenix on his shoulder

"Good day Headmaster." The knight said.

"Hello Lancelot." Dumbledore said.

"Are these the new heads?" The knight called Lancelot asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes returning.

Lancelot grinned as he swung forward. Dumbledore climbed in and Lily and James also did. They emerged into a spacious room. There was a warm roaring fire in the grate, there were bookcases filled with books, there were large comfy chairs near the fire surrounding a nice table. The portraits on the walls began to look eagerly at the new arrivals. Lily was impressed as she looked around. One look at James told Lily that he too, was deeply impressed. The thing that was on Lily mind was: what is this place? James seemed to read Lily, seeing that he voiced the question on her mind.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is this place?" James asked, still looking impressed.

"This is the Heads Room." Dumbledore answered. "It is the place where in past years, the Head Boy and Head Girl have come to work, study etc. It certainly helps to get away from the hustle and bustle of school. I remembered I once used this room when I was Head Boy. There is just one thing. Each new set of Heads create a different password for Lancelot. You can change it as often as you want."

"We get to make up a password?" James said eagerly.

Dumbledore nodded before turning to leave.

"Just remember to tell Lancelot." He said while climbing out of the portrait hole.

"This room is fantastic." Lily said after a while.

"Yeah, it isn't?" James said looking around again. "Plus we get to make up the password. This is sweet."

"I think we should keep the password and this room to ourselves. I don't want you and your gang to be making up pranks in here."

"Yeah, you have a point there." James said.

Wait! Did he just agree to keep this a thing between us? Maybe he has changed…

"So what should we make the password?" I asked him.

"Something that is important to both of us." James said. "Something like Hogwarts."

"Why Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Well to you: Hogwarts meant an entirely different world; a world you didn't even know existed. To me: it means sort of the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked sounding interested.

"Well you know my parents are very influential, rich and powerful. Well to me, it is a place where I can be myself without the expectations of my parents."

"Wow, that's deep." Lily said.

Their eyes met. Silence took over as both of them stared at each other. Lily soon realised what she was doing and quickly looked away.

"So you think the password should be to do with Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"How about Phoenix tears? It was the first creature I found out when I came to Hogwarts. Plus the tears defeat Basilisk venom which is the creature of Slytherin and we hate Slytherins." Lily added with a grin.

"I like it." James grinned.

Their eyes met once again before Lily turned at left.

**A/N: Just a quick update as I AM ON HOLIDAY =D Hopefully this is an enjoyable update.**


End file.
